


A Much Sweeter Reunion

by AlienShea



Series: brainrot saga [3]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut, Strong Language, Vaguely Described but it Still Happens, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienShea/pseuds/AlienShea
Summary: Pico and BF reconcile.This is part three of my series and happens directly after "A Very Bittersweet Reunion"
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Series: brainrot saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	A Much Sweeter Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna write this but I ended up getting a request on Tumblr for a fic and I had to tie it together. 
> 
> CW; strong language, anxiety attacks, vaguely described sex

**> One unread message from: Bee**

You can’t stop staring at your lock screen. This can’t be real, right? After everything that happened tonight, there’s no fucking way Bee is messaging you already. He said he couldn’t handle talking to you, right? So why is his fucking name on your notifications screen?

You fail several times trying to enter your PIN with shaky fingers. You take a second, breathing as best as you can to relax yourself and finally, you manage to get to the messaging app. 

**> hey, you awake? I have a question.**

You can’t believe it. It’s really him. 

**> sup?**

You cringe right after sending it. Your attempt to sound casual instead made you sound uninterested. You wonder if he’d be more put off if he knew how much you’re freaking out right now.

**> can i come over?**

You’re gonna fucking faint. You had already accepted that Bee moved on and wanted nothing to do with you, not out of hate anymore, but because he still has some emotions surrounding the breakup. You were prepared to start getting your life back in order. Now this?

**> door’s unlocked**

The next twenty minutes seem to drag on for hours. To you, anticipation is the worst form of torture. You can’t stand this agony of waiting, idly chainsmoking in an attempt to calm your nerves. You mind races with possibilities. What if he wants to get back together? What if he wants to try to kick your ass again? What if he wants to say more about how you fucked up? What if, what if…

The door opens, making your already frayed nerves explode. You nearly instinctively reach for your gun sitting on the coffee table before you have to remind yourself that it’s just Bee. You can’t remember ever being this anxious. Sure, you have nightmares and flashbacks, and they bring panic attacks, but this sort of general anxiety is fairly new to you. 

He walks in, still wearing his clothes from before, minus the hat. God, he gets more beautiful every time you see him. He stops in the middle of the room, seeming suddenly unsure. You brace yourself as you stand up to greet him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

You were gonna ask what he wanted, but he answers in the form of action, nearly sprinting over to you and wrapping his arms around your neck. You barely have time to react as you feel the pressure of his lips on yours. You instantly grip onto his hips and pull him flush to you. This isn’t a goodbye kiss like before. This is raw want and need, and you want to show him how strongly you feel the same.

He pulls you to the bedroom and reminds you of everything you’ve missed all these lonely months.

You’ve missed how fucking angelic he looks when his hair flops around his head as he takes off his shirt. 

You’ve missed how easy it is to mark his neck, chest, stomach, thighs…

You’ve missed how he blushes when you tell him how beautiful he looks under you.

You’ve missed his desperate cries of “ _ fuck, please _ ”.

You’ve missed how it hurts so good as he rakes his nails down your back when he blisses out. 

You’ve missed the afterglow, the soft kisses, the cuddling.

You’ve missed  _ him  _ so fucking much.

It hits you all at once as you lay there, holding him to your chest and rubbing his back lightly. The sheer happiness you feel that you haven’t felt in so long. That feeling fills up your chest and clutters your mind.

And you’re crying.

He sits up a little too quickly, fighting off his obvious head rush to look at you with furrowed brows. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you even fucking real?”

He widens his eyes and caresses your cheek. “Hey, this is real. Not a delusion.”

You shake your head. “I don’t mean in the ‘I’m mentally ill’ way. I mean… I’ve fucking missed you so much. This is… too much for me right now.” You chuckle quietly as you wipe away a few tears on your cheek. “God, I’m being a pussy, huh?”

“Yeah, but that’s okay,” he jokes, eyes watering. “I’ve missed you too.”

You laugh and let him kiss you again. This is really happening. He’s here with you, just like how it used to be. It’s almost like everything else that happened today vanishes from your memory.

Except one thing. You come to a sudden realization, breaking away from him. You can’t believe you fucking forgot about her.

“Wait,” you start. “Did you break up with the girl?”

He flushes, silently answering your question.

“Oh, man, she’s gonna kill you when she sees those,” you say, pointing to the love bites on his neck. 

“Yeah, about that…” He looks away from you. He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed.

“You know my morals are fucked, I don’t mind being a side piece,” you say, only half joking.

“She’s, uh, she’s sort of the one who told me to come here.”

That wipes the smile from your face. “What? The fuck are you talking about?”

“So, uh, after you left we had a chat,” he starts. “I told her we kissed and she asked me if I still loved you and I said ‘yeah’ and she said ‘go ask him out’ and so I thought about it and came here-” he rambles.

“Bee,” you interrupt, placing your hand on his thigh. “Use complete sentences.”

He shyly smiles and looks at you. “She’s cool with me dating you, too.”

“Oh.” It’s all you can think of to respond at first. “I, uh, I gotta be real with you, I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“I figured.” He shrugs. “It’s up to you of course, but, uh, I was wondering if you’d be my boyfriend. If me dating someone else is too weird, I get it.”

You’re torn. Your heart is bursting at the idea that Bee’s asking you out, but your mind says this is a bad idea. You know yourself well enough to know that you can be a bit too jealous and possessive. How would you do in an open relationship?

Then, you remind yourself what it was like without him, and suddenly nothing else matters. You want to be with him, you  _ need  _ to be with him. You’d just have to learn to get over it. 

“Okay.”

His face breaks out in a smile that warms your chest. You wanna protect that smile forever. 

He hugs you tightly. “Thank God, I was so fucking scared you’d say no.”

You hold him, finally beginning to accept the reality of what’s happening. You’ll have to share him. You can do that, just for him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Pico.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I have a fic request already written out but since this one comes before it in the timeline, I posted this one first. as always you can reach me on Tumblr; alienshea


End file.
